Deception Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style is the wiki's official guidelines and policies page. Where as it teaches you various things you should know before editing the wiki pages. Writing/Typing All articles should be written in standard American English. The information on this wiki should be as encyclopedic as possible; consequently, language should be neutral and authoritative. Slang should not be used. Proper spelling and grammar is also required. Verb tense Past tense should be used to describe any actions or events that happened in the past. Example: "Joanna and Julian traveled to the Bahamas", not "Joanna and Julian travel to the Bahamas". The only exception to this rule is episode articles, quotations, or transcripts, which should be written in present tense. Present tense should be used to describe ongoing actions or events, a relatively unchanging quality, or a universal truth. Example: "Joanna Locasto is a San Francisco police officer," or "Julian is the youngest son in the Bowers family." Paragraphs Articles should be properly divided into paragraphs so that the text will remain clear and easy to follow. Generally, a new paragraph should be created whenever there is a new train of thought in the text. When doing this, make sure that the information underneath the content fit well together and correspond with one another to prevent leading readers into oblivion. Note: on wikis, a new paragraph is not denoted by a traditional paragraph indentation on the first line. Instead, an empty line should be added between the old paragraph and the new paragraph. Perspective In-universe /Deception world perspective: Generally, articles should be written as if the world of Deception exists. Thus, phrases like "In the episode 'Stay With Me'", should not be used. Instead, the information should be referenced (see the References section below). Out-of-universe/Real world perspective: Articles written from this perspective refer to Deception as one would in real life. Articles that are categorized under the Real World category should be written from this perspective (examples include Actor/Actress articles, Crew Member articles, etc...). Article layout Article layout refers to the placement of headings in an article. Most articles should follow a standardized layout in order to maintain a consistent look across the wiki. Below is a list of the most common article types, as well as the correct format for them. Character articles :Brief summary of character : History : Early life : Personality : Abilities : Relationships : Appearances : Trivia : References Episode articles Note: Rarely, an episode article will require a reference content. :"(Name of episode)" is the (season's episode number) in the (season number) of ''Deception.'' : Overview : Plot : Credits : Trivia : References Location articles :Brief summary of location : Description : History : References Actor articles :Brief summary of the actor/actress. '' : Roles : Trivia : References References Information in articles should be referenced whenever possible. Not only does this increase the reliability of articles, but it also assists readers in locating additional information if they wish to learn or add more. For a complete list of references, see here. * Unreferenced information can be deleted due to its speculative nature. Referenced information, however, cannot (it can be re-written, but the sole idea has to remain unchanged '''unless' the reference is incorrect). * General or obvious statements do not require references. These types of statements are widely accepted to be common knowledge. Example: "Will Moreno is a male character." * If an entire paragraph consists of information referenced from a single episode, then only the final sentence needs to be referenced. Images File types Although a variety of file types can be uploaded to Deception Wiki, the most common file types are .png, .gif, and .jpg. PNG files are the most preferable file type because it doesn't compress image quality. Uploading images There are multiple ways to upload images to the Deception Wiki. * For information on how to upload an image in an article, view the Help:Images tutorial. * To upload images directly, use Special:Upload (to upload a single image) or Special:MultipleUpload (to upload multiple images at once). Image policies * All images must be related to ''Deception. Any pictures which are not ''Deception screencaps or accepted as official material will be deleted, except those posted on personal user pages and blog entries. * All images must be licensed with the license template. * Screencaps should illustrate reasonably significant moments from an episode. If an image is not potentially useful for informational purposes, an admin may delete it. * When uploading an image with no usage for more than two days, the image may be deleted by an admin. * Name images appropriately. No cursing or inappropriate names, but rather an informative name. The name should not be longer than one line. * Images used on articles should have captions. * Check if the image has been uploaded by other contributors or not. If the image is already uploaded and you have a higher quality version, please replace the original image instead of uploading a new one. (See Replacing images) * In articles, pictures should represent the information that they are placed next to. (For example, do not put a picture with Julian and Joanna next to a paragraph about Will's relationship with Joanna.) * Do not clutter articles with too many pictures; Always pay attention to the overall article layout. Images should enhance the text, not distract from it. * Avoid uploading images that are too similar. (For example, do not add an image sequence of Joanna where she is only talking or turning.) Deleting images * Only the administrators of the Deception Wiki can delete images. Please contact an administrator if you wish to delete an image. Replacing images # Click the small magnifying glass icon beneath the image. # Scroll down to the "File History" section and click the "Upload a new version of this file" link. # Click the browse button and locate the file you wish to upload from your computer. # In the "File changes" text box, briefly describe why you are uploading a new version of the image (for example, the new version may have higher image quality). # Click the "Upload file" button near the bottom of the page. Infobox images An infobox image represents the subject of an article. If you want to replace a current infobox image with a new one, please propose the change in the Profile image change discussion (feature coming soon, so now, speak to the admins) to get approval from other contributors. A profile image should have: * High quality: Ideally, profile images should have high-definition image quality. * Good angle: The image should preferably depict the character from a front angle, with the face and shoulders clearly visible. However, a 3/4 position is also acceptable. The character's face should not be tilting. * Suitable expression: The expression should depict the typical personality of the character. The character should also not be talking. * Good lighting: Profile images should be bright enough so that the character is clearly visible. Avoid images that depict the character at nighttime or in poor lighting conditions. * Recent: The image should preferably depict the character's most recent appearance. For example, Joanna's profile image should always be an image of herself as an adult, not as a teenager in her flashbacks, same with Vivian. Editing infobox images # Open the Infobox template on the edit page, click "edit" and then find the image parameter. # Type the image's file name into the parameter, adding "File:" before the actual image name. (For example, "File:Dwight Haverstock.png") # Use the preview button to see if it works. Click the OK button when finished. Image categorizing All images must be categorized into the correct categories. Filling out the license template for each image will automatically add the correct categories to an image. Do not manually edit images into the categories. Categorizing using Source Mode After copying and pasting the license template to an image, insert the name of each character appearing on the image in the "categories" parameter, separating each name with a "|". Example: :| categories = Julian Bowers|Edward Bowers| The image will automatically be placed into the correct episode category after inserting the correct numerals into the "season" and "episode" parameters. Additionally, the information entered into the "license" and "source" parameters will automatically place the image into certain categories. For more information about what can be entered into the parameters, please view the instructions given on the license template. Categorizing using Visual Mode Categories can also be manually added to images by typing the correct categories in the "Categories" tab on the right side of the editing window. Other policies * Speculation of any kind should not be added to articles. * Personal opinions should not be added to articles. However, personal opinions may be voiced in user blogs, talk pages, or comments. * Trivia should not contain comparisons to other series, comics, movies, etc... unless the similarities can be proven with reliable sources (for example, interviews with the crew members or official site news). Category:Policy